Field of the Invnetion
The present invention relates to an opto-magnetic recording medium used for an opto-magnetic memory and the like and, more specifically, to an opto-magnetic recording medium capable of thermo-magnetically recording data by radiation of light beams and reading out recorded data by using a magneto-optical effect.